


Perfect As You Are

by tiyunut



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Custom Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gift Exchange, Hair Brushing, Other, Pre-Canon, Tumblr: The Arcana Secret Cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for The Arcana Secret Cupid 2019! (set before the Red Plague) Vintus the Apprentice is nervous about meeting Asra's very influential friends for the first time, but Asra comforts them and fluff ensues. (idk if my giftee has an AO3 account, I'm just crossposting)





	Perfect As You Are

I’m rummaging through my wooden trunk, in the shop’s back room, discarding its contents on the pillow pile where I like to relax from time to time, rehearsing my introductions in my head.

_Nice to meet you, Countess. I'm Asra's assistant, Vintus._

_Hello, Doctor Devorak. My name is Vintus, I'm Asra's assistant._

I stare at the mirror, holding up a grey, loose tunic against my large, square chest. It's no good: too dull, and somehow it makes me look even shorter than I am. I definitely don't fit in with the ornate, gilded frame… 

I toss it aside with the rest of them, defeated.

None of my clothes seem good enough for this grand occasion. I let myself fall, my sighing muffled by a soft, silk pillow. It's so comfortably dark here, I love this place.

Just as I'm about to doze off, I hear light footsteps. Must be Asra… 

“Vintus? What's wrong?”.

I look up as he plops down next to me, wrinkling his nose a little as he looks at the mess I left.

Drowning my head back in the pillow, I mumble:“I've always looked forward to meeting your friends, but now I'm so nervous… I'm not sure I can do this”.

He starts tracing soothing circles on my back, gently shushing me. My nervousness slowly eases, and my tense shoulders melt under his touch.

“They'll love you, Vin. I'm sure of it”.

I look up at that heart-warming smile of his. That expression of pure joy gives me a little more confidence in myself.

“And you don't need fancy clothes to charm people,” he adds, arms outstretched.

I let myself be enveloped by his warm embrace, resting my forehead against his chest. It's nice to lie like this among the scattered pillows of our secret den.

“I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I guess. I've never met a countess, you know?”.

We both laugh. Then again, I've had a lot of unexpected experiences since meeting Asra.

He runs a hand through my hair, gently untangling the long, black strands. Then, he produces a hairbrush from his sack.

“Seriously? How much stuff do you even have in there?”.

He laughs, winking at me.

“The perks of being a magician! Now turn around”.

I do as he says, and he starts brushing, the soft bristles gently caressing my hair from the scalp to the tips.

“When I'm done you can brush mine, if you want”.

“Yes!”.

I love brushing his fluffy, white hair. It's so soft…

He takes three strands of my hair next to my face and starts twisting them together, tying them with a hairband which he seemingly got from nowhere. Then he does the same on the other side, and he ties the two braids together.

“Done! Take a look…”.

I glance at the mirror again. It's a simple hairstyle, functional and stylish. I like it.

“My turn!”.

Asra laughs at my eagerness. “Okay”.

I take the brush and we switch places, as I run the brush through Asra's hair. As always, the brush goes smoothly, never getting stuck in any tangles.

“I always say this, but your hair must be magical”.

“Perhaps”. He shrugs.

I keep on brushing it. The repetitive motions further ease my mind, and I'm actually relaxed.

I don't style his hair, though: it's already perfect as it is.

“Now, let's see…”.

Asra gets up, looking through the heaps of clothes scattered on the pillows. He picks up a loose white shirt with flowy sleeves, embellished with colourful geometrical patterns on the sleeves and around the neck.

“How about this one?”.

I take it, putting it on top of my t-shirt. It looks better than I'd thought at first. Maybe it's because I'm a bit calmer now?

“I think it's perfect!” says Asra, smiling.

“Yeah!”.

I keep the black trousers I had on, and the soft leather boots Asra gave me some time ago.

“Are you ready to go?”.

I shake my head, before taking Asra's hand in mine. It's so slender, and yet his reassuring grip is strong.

“Now I'm ready!”.

We get up, hand in hand, and I feel like I can do anything when I'm with him. 

 


End file.
